Life Throws You Into Situations
by Chance-and-Chai
Summary: When Jaune found life a little dull between training, classes and going into the City, he decides to host a movie night. Watch as our favorite bumbling knight navigates an avalanche of awkward situations, romantic interactions, and general teenage fuckery for the average person with aura and plenty of time. Mature and Immature themes. Second hand embarrassment guaranteed.


**Hello Reader,**

**Before you begin, some things to note for the people who won't read the description or pairing:**

**1\. The story is from the perspective of Jaune, Yes it's the easy perspective that formula just works in this sub-genre.**

**2\. The pairing is slow burn intentionally and will allow reviews and votes to decide on who should be the main pairing,**

**every fic I've seen do this I've personally had a lot of fun and suspense waiting on each new chapter to come out, so we'll **

**do that for the sake of entertainment.**

**Since you are checking out this story you are already sharing something in common with me, I love reading fics about RWBY. The world building is great at being in depth but just vague enough on the mechanics and culture to allow writers to have a freedom they can't achieve in other fics. While the actual series, now on the volume 7 teaser, leaves much to be desired, I still find enjoyment in the personalities and dynamics of the characters. They aren't one particular emotion played up to extremes; the characters are very **_**human**_**. You can see these characters being actual people in society. With that being said, you are here to read a story about the characters I started reading about during my high-school years, so here is the story: **_**Life Throws You Into Situations **_

**_ITALIC is thoughts_**

**BOLD IS SHOUTING**

Regular text is normal volume.

It's just convenient.

* * *

_I'm in the middle of the stage right now about to high-five Vav of X-Ray and Vav! I can't believe it! _Jaune couldn't feel any more happy. He couldn't believe his eyes when the ticket fell through the window roped to a sizable rock during one of Professor Port's lectures, and yet here he is lining up for one of the most talked about cons in the last 2 years. Meet Your Hero Con! "Hey cool guy why don't you come with us and we'll grab snacks and be friends!" Vav beamed at Jaune after giving a resounding high-five that got the crowd going nuts. "**Wait** really?" Jaune deftly tried to contain his excitement before he embarrassed himself. "Yeah really dude! You seem pretty cool after all!" X-Ray reassured. _God if this is a dream, don't wake me up from this. _

.

.

.

"Jaune!"

"**JAUNE!**"

"fffuhwhaaaa-" Jaune managed to sputter out as he ripped his face from the wooden desk, "Jaune! What is the answer to the cause of the Battle of the Hidden Valley!" Professor Port seemed to always talk in a tone that was boastful. "The enemy had cut off their initial route through the plain, and with a lack of supply route they had no choice but to retreat-into-an-unsuspecting-trap-out-of-desperation." Jaune rushed out the last bits as the eyes on him surged his anxiety, everyone knew he had been sleeping much like half the class, and no one wanted extra work from Port listening to chapters from his audiobook.

"**CORRECT!**" Port boomed! Making a poor drowsy Thrush bang his head on the back row in surprise. _He'll be feeling that in the morning, if it weren't for the wasps a couple weeks ago I'd feel bad._ "Now if you all can write a two page report for Monday on the War of the Rose-garden between the Shade Knights and the Slayer Tribe, class is dismissed!" Port ended with a twitch of his mustache his new students have come to understand is his smile. He didn't want them to have too much work, they were still full of vigor! He knows for them to have gotten in, most of their energy goes into their physical training, which never has a day off. On that note he begins to reminisce on his younger days, when he and a miss Belina were enjoying a sunny afternoon watching the toads by the lake.

"So any of you guys busy this weekend?" Jaune offered to team RWBY as they left Port's classroom. "No. Nothing out of the ordinary at least-not that I'm ever doing-anything-unordinary!" Ruby sputtered out, grumbling something about normal-knees. "Pretty much what she said, Weiss? Blake?" Yang offered, bringing attention off her little sister's antics for a minute, something she can tease her about later of course. "No." Blake barely said audibly behind her book. "No. Although I do have to stop by the CCT in the morning." Weiss stated offhand. "Oh? Calling your boyfriend back home?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows faster than a button masher's fingers. "**NOO! **Where on earth do you get these fantasies from? I'm calling my sister." Weiss countered, clearly not trying to start another Yang induced rumor mill. "Well if none of you are busy, group movie night? I found out the library has a section with classics! Beil Nreen's Double Up, Wommy Tisseu's The Box, and even BlueParcelNews's Plinketto!" Nora shoves Jaune to the side immediately, "**You skipped the best paaaart, I goooot popcooooooorn!**" Nora sang-shouted with her fists pumping in the air. "Well on that note, free junk food? I'm in." Yang grinned. "You gals have any complaints?" Weiss shrugged. "As long as you don't get your buttery reprobate hands on my dress at any point, I have no complaints." she huffed. "Sure thing Ice Queen! Blakey?" the ravenette didn't even bother looking up from her shameless smut. "As long as you don't mind me not actually watching the movie." she sighed. _Hopefully there won't be too much interaction. _She needed to finish this last section by Wednesday in order to read the new release as it comes out on midnight. "I don't think it'll be an issue! Alright! Sounds like we're in!" Yang beamed. _Maybe a chance to get my team to loosen up a bit and snag some embarrassing photos!_

* * *

Aaaaaaand **End Chapter 1.**

It's gonna be a real extremely short one for now just to see how the actual uploading system works now. If there's some actual interest to the story, I will be

continuing this with much longer chapters (10,000+ characters). Leave reviews and general comments, I will try to improve with any advice and I appreciate any input.

ChanceandChai Out!


End file.
